Worst Game Ever 1
Production In the beginning of November, 2016, Danielle George suggested a group of friends play a game together, with only them. An idea was sprung into Austin Scarboroughs head to create a game where players could join with their friends. He approached Danielle about the idea and told her his thoughts. Danielle, being the free-spirited personality that she is, instantly agreed. They quickly opened applications and the game took an unexpected turn, with 61 players joining and some having to miss out. The twists and challenges were planned with the help of Genaveve Fricke who joined production last minute to help out with such a huge cast. Twists *'Create a Team:' To apply, players had to recruit and create their own personal teams. Teams could be as small as 3 persons or as large as 8 persons. The concept was "Join with friends, leave with none." **The smallest team contained 4 people, they were known as the Heartbreakers. **The Heartbreakers were the first team to lose all members, followed by CYA. *'Worst Powers:' Throughout the game, a predetermined amount of powers were given out. Nobody knows the exact amount or what the powers do except the holders. **In Round 1, worst idols ever were given out. **In Round 2, worst necklaces ever were given out. **In Round 5, the worst power ever was given out to Ryan and Alex V. **In Round 10, a variety of powers were given out. **In Round 12, during the competition, players were given the choice of spinning a wheel or receiving a point. This featured never before seen powers if they landed on the power board. *'Worst Wheel Ever:' In the event of any deadlock ties, production would spin a wheel to determine which team member was eliminated. *'The Hero Challenge: '''The Hero Challenges were designed so that all 61 players wouldn't overload the productions inboxes for the first half of the game. Meaning, only 9 challenges would have to be scored, sometimes less. **In Rounds 1 and 3, there were hero challenges. *'Public Votes:' All votes were read aloud for every team to see. This twist was put into play so that teams could see the dynamics of other teams, possibly giving advantages or disadvantages come a merge. *'Worst Jury Ever:' It was revealed during the first elimination that ''EVERY eliminated player would join the jury. Players had the option to leave the jury if they wanted. **The first jury member ever was Zach. *'Worst Merge Ever: '''With 26 players remaining, teams were informed that they made it to the merge. Those who merge will get to question the finalists. It will also mark a milestone as the players who made it to the ''Worst Merge Ever. ''For an undisclosed amount of rounds, individuals who won immunity also earned safety for their original teams. The first merged team was voted "F*** Ryan Giovani" by majority of viewers on Facebook. **''Quadruple Eliminations: During the merged phase of the game, the four players with the most amount of votes were sent home in pre-determined rounds. **'Triple Eliminations:' During the merged phase of the game, the three players with the most amount of votes were sent home in pre-determined rounds. **'Double Eliminations:' During the merged phase of the game, the two players with the most amount of votes were sent home in pre-determined rounds. *'Worst Switchup Ever:' At final 14, a schoolyard pick determined two brand new teams. The team names were created by production "The Anglarfish" in dark grey and "The Peruvian Puff Peppers" in light grey. Each team would eliminate one player per round, meaning they would still be competing for individual immunities. **Patrick claimed the "Worst Captain Ever" during Round 10's Power Hunt, meaning he got to select one of the captains of the schoolyard pick if they survived elimination. **The other captain was determined by the wheel. If a player who was up to pick wasn't around, the wheel was spun to determine the next player they chose. *'Worst Finale Ever:' The final 4 was chopped into the final 2 after two quick immunity challenges leaving Sam M. and Michael left standing to fight for the crown. Casting The casting process was extremely quick. 61 competitors had signed up within 48 hours and production had to close applications. The production team was very excited to have such a diverse, strong cast for its first season. It is rumoured production had mixed receptions to the cast mid-season, but overall were happy with some of the strong characters that emerged throughout. Season 1 Elimination Chart